His Latest Flame
by GreenEvans
Summary: Lily and James have been secretly dating for that past 8 months or so, when Sirius comments to James that he’s got this new fling, named Lily…


**His Latest Flame**

**By: Amanda**

**Disclaimer: Pfft, if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be posting my stories online, but at a publishing company; I wouldn't be worried about paying college, probably wouldn't even worry about college. I'm just a 20 year-old college student with no life at the moment and uses this as a means of escape.**

**Okay, yeah, so, pretty much, I was listening to my Elvis CD (which I LOVE, just to let you know), and I heard this one song and I was really listening to the lyrics and rockin' out to it. Next thing I know, I have this plot bunny in my head. So yeah, here it goes. Loosely based on _His Latest Flame_ by, you guessed it, The King.**

**Summary: Lily and James have been secretly dating for that past 8 months or so, when Sirius comments to James that he's got this new fling, named Lily…

* * *

**

He stood with his back pressed against the large beech tree near the lake, hiding in the shadows and silently waiting for her.

She'd be there soon, he knew, and she'd come straight to this tree. It was where they met before going to their place. They would spend their precious time together before heading back to their dorms, separately, to await the next night, the next meeting. It was the routine, it was how they lived.

He'd longed for her all day; to hold her, to kiss her, to smell her sweet scent, to look into her beautiful eyes. Every time he saw her sitting in class or the library or the Great Hall, he wanted to sit next to her and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Whenever he was with her walking through the corridors, he had to fight the urge to hold her hand. He had to resist the temptation to push that little tendril of hair behind her ear when it escaped her ponytail.

Then she was there, her shadow blending with those of the trees, but he'd recognize her anywhere. He sensed her approaching and looking for him more than he saw. Unable to contain himself any longer, he stepped away from the tree, moving quietly to stand behind her.

"James!" she whispered, turning right into him. "You scared me-"

Her sentence was cut off as his lips pressed insistently to hers. She gave a muffled "James" before indulging in the kiss herself, a moan escaping from deep in her throat.

James drew his lips from hers and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead. "I've wanted to hold you all day, Lily," he whispered.

"Really?" she said. "I've wanted you to do other things to me all day."

James looked down and saw that suggestive glint in her eye, her lips curving into a small smile. Taking her hands, he led her towards a hidden path. "Come on, then," he grinned. "I mustn't disappoint."

He pushed apart the brush to reveal the trail and let her pass before following, his arms encircling around her waist as he came up behind her. James felt Lily smile when he nuzzled her neck and peppered her neck with small gentle kisses.

"James!" she scolded when he blew a raspberry just under her jaw, but she was laughing.

He grinned in response and she rolled her eyes and muttered, still smiling, "Ever the joker."

"Don't you know it, Lily-flower," he told her, kissing her cheek. His hands inched upward from her waist to cover her breast and began massaging.

James smirked to himself at the groan Lily let out and she fell back into his touch. His smirk turned to a grin when she tugged at his hand and said, "Hurry, James. I can't wait."

He allowed her to pull him down the path, laughing at her eagerness. "Neither can I, Lily-flower," he told her.

They reached a pretty little clearing, their sanctuary, the place where they could be alone together, without interruption, without being seen.

James had stumbled upon it in his Animagus form when out one full moon and was so struck by the beauty of the quaint spot he always remembered it. He could never imagine bringing anyone but Lily to this spot, even before when she hated him.

Lily walked to the center of the clearing, noticing the immobilized fireflies James had placed about before meeting her at the tree, and turned to face him, a happy smile on her face that said she was touched he went out of his way for her. James moved to stand in front of her, his hands gently cupped her face and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as he did.

He leaned in and touched his lips to hers, the tenderness of the kiss expressing the love he couldn't put into words. When they broke apart, she had a tear in her eye.

"I love you James," she told him breathlessly as he gently wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I love you, too, Lily," he said, pulling her into his arms. "So very much. More than I can say."

She drew back from his embrace. "Show me how much," she said, her hands going to the collar of his polo shirt and pulling. Unlike Lily, James had changed form his school clothes after dinner. Not that he minded her she hadn't in the least. The school robe had been discarded somewhere, leaving her in the skirt, blouse, knee socks, and a loosened tie. James had never seen her look so sexy and innocent; it turned him on to no end. Knowing what a little vixen she was when they were alone made him achingly hard.

James let her remove his shirt before taking control. He was going to be so impossibly tender and gentle and adoring to show Lily how much he loved her. Even then, though, he would fall short.

He cupped her face again, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, before his hands fell to the buttons of her shirt. Her hands fluttered over his stomach and he fumbled with the first button.

James caught Lily's satisfied smirk before dropping to his knees and undoing each button one by one and pressing his lips to each bit of creamy skin exposed. Her hands threaded through his hair as his progress continued downward.

James pushed her shirt off her shoulders and swirled his tongue in and around her belly button, teasing her with a promise of what was to come. He pushed the shirt until it was completely off and fluttered to the forest floor, forgotten for the moment, and reached for the clasp of her bra. It fell off to join their shirts and her breasts were exposed to him. He kissed his way around the soft flesh of one, slowly circling his way to her rosy nipple. He swirled his tongue around the little nub and Lily moaned, arching her back to him and holding his face to her chest.

Kissing his way across her chest, James repeated the process, then slowly and gently laid Lily back on her blankets and pillows he'd conjured. He trailed his tongue down her stomach, licking, kissing, sucking, and gently nipping at her soft skin. James loved her belly; it was so soft and feminine, yet tone and he could never resist the opportunity to slip his hand under her shirt to feel it. And if he happened to slip higher to another soft area of skin…

He reached the waistband of her skirt and stopped his downward progression to toy with her stomach and let the tension build. Lily needn't be disappointed, though, as his fingers were lightly dancing their way up her legs, tickling her.

_Oh, how I love when she squirms_, James thought with a smirk.

His fingers reached her poor excuse for knickers and began tracing the edge. Lily knew they were skimpy underwear, and that's why she pulled them on this morning; because she knew she was meeting James later in the night.

James brushed his fingers against her center and she arched to him. "James," Lily moaned, "please, I need you."

He kissed her. "In due time, love," he promised, gently tugging her knickers down her shapely legs. He breathed in deep her aroma, loving the intoxicating and arousing smell of her.

James kissed his way up her inner thigh and brushed his nose and lips against her auburn curls to kiss her other leg. The near shriek Lily gave when his face grazed her clit told him she was more than ready for him. Catering to her desire, James pressed his lips to her sensitive bundle of nerves for a gentle kiss before running his tongue along her slit and tasting her sweetness.

"Oh, YES, JAMES!" she screamed when he circled her clit and stretched his tongue as far as it would reach inside her, rubbing along her inner walls. Her legs wrapped about his head, holding him in place as he returned to her clit and focused his attentions there.

Lily let out a deep moan as James slipped a finger inside her, moving it in a steady rhythm she matched. He added a second and she gave another long moan at the stretched sensation she felt. It wasn't enough. No, she wanted him to fill her as only he could. She knew he would, he always did. James always took care of her.

His other hand looped around her thigh to hold her and rested on her stomach. He was so tan from quidditch and she so fair-skinned; the contrast between them was a fetish of his and turned him on every time he saw it.

His hand setting there gave James an idea, and he pulled his mouth from Lily's clit, never breaking the rhythm of his fingers.

Lily moaned at the loss of his talented tongue and was curious why he stopped. She stared at him from between her breasts and watched as he pulled up the hood of her clitoris. James stuck out his tongue, flicking her uncovered clit and she screamed at the pleasure. His lips descended on it, surrounding it completely, and sucked gently.

Lily saw stars explode behind her eyes as her orgasm overtook her.

Before she came down from her climactic high, James had moved so his body hovered over hers, his penis resting between her vaginal lips, sliding it along, lubricating himself with her body's juices. She twitched and uttered a squeak as the head bumped her sensitive clit.

"James," Lily breathed. "Inside," she begged with her eyes. She never had to beg him, though; he'd give anything and do anything for her. He positioned himself at her entrance, gliding his member gently and easily into her, and Lily arched her back at the pleasure of being filled by him.

James dropped his head to her shoulder, relishing in their union, their joining as one. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt perfect.

James began moving in a gentle rhythm Lily matched, drawing in and pushing in steadily eliciting moans from both teens.

Lily rolled James onto his back, gazing down at him with a small smirk as she took control. She rotated her hips with him buried deep within her. She groaned at the sensation as James gasped. He trailed his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts, gently kneading them as she arched into his grip.

She leaded forward to hold James while she continued her movement and he wrapped his arms around her, massaging her back as she rode him.

She changed her motion to rocking and joined James in a deep groan at the feeling. He began thrusting into her from below and Lily couldn't help her screams of pleasure. They continued their harmonized movements, increasing the pace, then slowing down, drawing out their time of intimacy together.

Lily reached her peak from James being inside her once, then twice, James continuing strong each time. Her inner walls clenching around him on her third climax pulled him over with her, and they collapsed together, breathless and sated, cuddling together in the little time they had left.

"Lily," James began some time later, "why can't we tell everyone?"

He heard her sigh almost as though she was thinking the same thing and had to tell him the same answer she gave herself. "James, sweetie, it's not that I don't want the entire world to know I'm with you and in love with you, I've told you that. I just don't want to lose focus so close to N.E.W.T.s; you know how important they are to me."

"I know," he said sadly. His arms tightened around her body as he continued. "It just tears me up every time I see some bloke asking you out. And I can't do anything about it. I can't tell them to bugger off because you're mine. I have to just sit there."

Lily turned in his arms, her hand moving to trace his cheek and jaw. "I know, James, I know. I feel the same when those girls go up to you."

"For ever girl that asks me out, at least four guys have asked you. It's like a repeated blow to the stomach, a repeated tearing at the heart."

"But I'm not accepting their offers, James!" Lily said more loudly than she meant. "Don't you see me constantly saying no?" she continued softly. "I love _you_. My heart belongs only to you. I'll be yours and yours alone for eternity."

"Promise?" James asked, sounding very much like a scared little boy. When it came to losing Lily, he felt like a scared little boy. But he knew he'd fight like hell to keep her by his side and safe.

She gave him a small smile and a peck on the nose. "Promise."

* * *

_A very old friend came by today_

"Hey, mate," Sirius said as he came up on James in the library.

"Hey, Padfoot," James answered, not looking up from his Transfiguration text. "Where you been?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular," Sirius said in a pseudo offhand sort of way.

James arched a brow and glanced at him. "Thought I told you no more pranks."

'_Cause he was telling everyone in town_

"Not a prank, my dear friend," he assured. "But I am here to share with you the good news."

"What good news?"

_About the love that he just found_

"I was just asking out Lily Evans," Sirius told him smugly.

James laughed. "Ha! And she turned you right down," he said, remembering their conversation last night, knowing she'd never accept an offer from Sirius.

_And Marie's the name of his latest flame_

"She said yes." The smirk on Sirius's face left no room for doubt.

_He talked and talked and I heard him say_

_That she had the longest, blackest hair_

_The prettiest green eyes anywhere_

"What?" James stared, unable to believe what he heard but knowing Sirius spoke the truth. "She said yes?" he repeated.

"Yep. That girl really is quite pretty; those eyes are just amazing and with that hair... And smart, too. I can see why you fancied her all those years. Don't know why you ever gave up on Lily Evans."

_And Marie's the name of his latest flame_

_Though I smiled, the tears inside were a-burning_

_I wished him luck and then he said goodbye_

James heart burned. He felt empty, hurt, betrayed. But he put on a straight face. "Well, good luck, Padfoot," he told his friend hoarsely, with a strained smile.

"Thanks, I may need it," he replied with a wink. "See you at dinner, mate."

_He was gone but still his words kept returning_

_What else was there for me to do but cry_

James stared at the table, the conversation replaying in his mind. _She said yes._ Those words wouldn't leave him, the tone of arrogance Sirius had spoken with haunted him. They repeated over and over and James pressed his hands to his head to squeeze the conversation out. But still the words echoed in his mind. He felt his eyes burn with his heart and tears trail down his cheeks.

_Would you believe that yesterday_

_This girl was in my arms and swore to me_

_She'd be mine eternally_

Images of last night swam to mind, and confusion was added to his hurt and betrayal. Had she lied to him? His heart felt torn in two.

_And Marie's the name of his latest flame_

Sirius Black was going out with his Lily Evans.

* * *

He saw her walking ahead of him to dinner. Impulse took over and James ran to catch her. He was beside her after a moment and before she noticed his presence, he'd taken a hold of her arm and pulled her into a small room behind a tapestry.

"James!" she exclaimed. "You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you in private."

He saw her swallow. "About what?" she asked.

"You know about what, Lily." His tone was cold, but his heart was broken…and because of her. "Any other guy, it would've hurt, hurt like hell. But that it was my best friend…" his voice trailed off, tears coming to his eyes again. "That's like stabbing me in my heart through my back," he finished in a choked voice.

"James," she began, looking distraught, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to say yes! Believe me! Especially to Sirius Black. I know he's your best friend and all, but he's just too arrogant for me," she said, going off on a tangent.

"Then why the _fuck_ did you say yes?" he asked cruelly.

Lily looked like she had been slapped in the face. James rarely swore, and that he did now showed how upset he was at the situation.

"I'm so sorry, James. He left me no way out. He just kept persisting! Trust me, James, I used ever reason I could not to go out with him, and he found a way around every one of them."

_Sounds like Sirius_, James thought to himself.

"Every reason but me," he said aloud with an icy glare, but Lily could still see the emotions swirling in his hazel depth. The pain he was trying so hard to hide she could still see clearly.

"James," she said softly, tears in her eyes as she reached for his arm, "I'm so sorry."

He jerked his arm away and turned, too hurt to stay there any longer. "Just…whatever, Lily," he told her leaving the nook.

* * *

At dinner, Lily barely ate, barely looked up from her plate. She stared idly at food, pushing around with her fork, not taking a bit. When she did look up, it was to glance at James. Her heart broke whenever she looked at him; he looked so sick, and not from any illness. He was putting on a strong face, but still looked so miserable. And it was _her_ fault.

Why _did I say yes? Why?_ She asked herself. She pushed up from the table, unable to stay around people anymore, wanting to be alone to cry.

"I'm going up," she told her friends. "I'm feeling tired."

"Maybe because you've been sneaking out every night for some midnight rendezvous," commented Alli, the more smart ass of her roommates. "But, hold on, Lil," she continued looking at her friend, "that's not a physically tired look on your face."

"What's wrong, Lily?" asked Kate, her best friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just tired," she insisted. With that, she left the Great Hall.

James threw his napkin down on his plate and left, too, not seeming to follow Lily at all.

* * *

Lily's friends and roommates slid over to where the Marauders were sitting further down the table.

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Black?" Alli asked aggressively.

"In theory," he answered uncertainly. "It could finally push both of them to admit they're together," he continued at the girls' glares.

"Or…" Kate prompted.

"Or, cause them to break up indefinitely and be miserable for the remainder of their lives."

"You better pray it works," Alli threatened with a look that said he would pay if it didn't.

That said, the girls left the Great Hall as well.

* * *

Up in the dorm rooms, Lily was lying in her bed crying.

"Lily," Kate asked entering the room with Alli and Bridget, "what's wrong?"

"I've done something horrible," she moaned almost incoherently as the girls sat around her on the bed.

"Well, it can't possibly be that bad, honey."

"What was it Lily? Maybe we can help you figure a way out," Bridget offered.

"I - I…accepted a date with Sirius," she managed before a fresh wave of tears came.

"Well, I know that's bad," Alli began, "but I don't think it warrants this kind of reaction."

"You don't understand. I shouldn't have, I hurt him, I should never have."

"Hurt who? Sirius didn't look upset."

"Not Sirius…James."

"James…? Oh…" the three girls said cumulatively.

"Just a thought, Lily," Alli began, hoping to plant an idea in her friend's head, "but maybe you should call off the date with Sirius."

Lily stared up at her, a look of almost awe on her face. "That simple?" she said slowly.

"Well, tell him _why_, don't just leave him clueless. As clueless as he already is, he can't stand to be anymore."

"So simple," Lily mumbled before jumping up and running out of the room. Her roommates glanced at each other when they heard her screaming for James and Sirius.

"Our Head Girl's gone mad," Alli muttered before she and the other girls went down to the common room.

Down there, they found Lily facing a few feet from Sirius with James a few feet behind him.

"Sirius, I'm sorry," she said not looking at him, her eyes glistening with tears boring intently into James's. "I can't go out with you. I'm with James," she added and smiled when she saw James's grin.

Sirius looked at the two expressionless for a moment, and then broke into his own grin. "Well, it's about sodding time you two admitted it!" he exclaimed, laughing at the looks on their faces.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
